Life is an adventure!
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Three kids is going to change lifes. Abuse.


Life is an adventure!

By: Snake D'Morte

I don't own the Bones or the songs I do own **Minerva and the other Oc if I don't say any other.**

**I have done a few things different like Zack will not leave so no interns, Sweet will be here too. Angel and Jack will be married and happy! And NO Daisy I hate her! No flames thanks.**

Ch1

It was a rather quiet day in the Jeffersonian and the Bone team just sat talking and having a good time.

Angela was in her husband's lap with his arms around her talking about their next holyday in Costa Rica.

Bones was sitting beside Booths having a small "fight" over god and what god do and don't do.

Zack was talking with Cam about the pest period in Italy under the 14th century.

When the door swung up and a girl run in pale as a ghost and with a bleeding wound on her right side of her face and a BIG bruise on her other side.

She looked like she was running from a demon.

Booth as always was the first one to react and with a few big steps was he beside the girl who gave yelp that sounded like a scared dog and turn around and tried to run but Booth grab her arm and stop her.

"Hey kid what have happened to you?" he said

But the girl stared at him or more behind him she was looking at Bones.

"None of your business. So let me go, my brother and sister is waiting for me so let me go!" she said and try to pull her arm lost from Booths grip.

Booth let her arm go and the girl runs off just to come back not five minutes later with two younger kids a girl around seven and a boy not older than three both pale and a bit bruised and crying.

This time was it Bones that started to talk.

"Why are you here, do you look for someone?" she asked them

The girl from before nod and told her that her late mother had told her if something happed she would take her brother and sister and go find her mother's best friend Temperance Brennen to ask her for help.

Bones stare at the girl with the bloody face and a small toddler on her hip crying.

"What are your name and your mother's name?" she asked after awhile.

The younger girl looks at her sister and then at Booth that stood a foot or two from Bones and started to cry loud which got her brother to cry loud too.

The rest of the Bone team had come down to see better what was happened,

Angela's heart nearly melted when she saw the girl with one young child in her left hand and a young toddler on her hip all three of them bloody and pale.

The oldest of the child bend down and put her other arm around her sister whispering something in her ear that made her stop crying and giggle, the boy stop too and fall asleep resting his head on his sisters shoulder.

"Sorry Cissy and Luco got scared of the big man over there, my name is Minerva or just Miner and this little guy is my little brother Luciano or just Luco and the little girl is my sister Narcissa or just Cissy. My mom's name was Mari" Miner said pointing at her brother and sister when she said their names.

"Why did they start to cry when they saw Booth?" Jack Asked

"He looks like the bad man." Cissy said hiding behind Miner looking at Booth

Jack laughed at his friend face when he heard the girl say that he look like a bad man but he stop when Booth turn around and glare at Jack.

Bones look at Miner and her younger siblings all pale and bloody.

"Mari D'Merla is that your mother?" She asks in Italian which made Miner look at her with surprise before nodding at Bones.

"And she told us that you where our godmother and if something got too far we should find you and as you see it has gone too far so here we are." Miner said looking Bones right in the eyes "so can we stay with you please if we are too many just take Cissy and Luco, I can go back it is no problem just don't make me go back without knowing that I haven't given my brother and sister a safe home."

Bones heart melted when she started to understand what the young girl was saying that she would go back to the man that abuse her and her younger siblings as long as she know that her brother and sister was safe.

Before anyone had react Bones embrace the three children in her arms crying.

All three of the children got stiff when Bones put her arms around them but now they begin to hug her back Cissy and Luco was crying again but now of happiness, Miner was still a bit stiff but she was happy.

"Yes you can all three stay with me. And we will find that creep that did this to you and put him in jail for life. Where is your mother?" Bones said and look at her new charges.

"Mother was killed a year ago by our father the same man that abuses us." Miner said without any emotion in her voice but her bright green blue eyes was shining with sadness and lost hope.

"I am so sorry; I wish I could have been there for you earlier." Bones said

Zack look at Miner and her siblings and he tried to process why and who would do something like abuse a cute girl like Cissy a little boy like Luco and a pretty girl like Miner?

Miner turn around when she felt Zack's eyes on her, she smiled at him a small smile thinking that he was cute.

"Come now kids I think we all need some food and after that I think you three should visit a doctor to get check your wounds." Bones said.

Miner nod and follow Bones and the rest of the gang to the Royal Diner nearby all three of them was very quiet and Luco stared at the food and then look at his big sister who he saw as a mother, and said with a small voice that it look really good and that he wish he could taste it. Miner smiled at him and whispered to him that he could eat it.

And to say that Luco was happy was a small thing to say, his eyes was big as the plates and he started to grab so much of the food he could with his small hands and stuff it in his mouth as fast as he could same with Cissy, both of them acted like they was scared that anyone would take the food from them.

Miner looks at the food and her siblings and smiled but self was she ignoring the food.

"Minerva why aren't you eating? You look like a twig even if that is just a metaphor you are dangerous thin and you should take some food." Zach said and pushes a plate with food on it to her that made Miner look confused; why did this guy being so nice to her? She wasn't worth it or?

Zach saw the confused look on her face but didn't get why she look that way.

Bones also saw the look and she did understand the look after seen it on her own face so many times and on other children's faces too.

"He is right Minerva you should eat a little." Said Bones

Miner nod and started to eat slowly she push around the food on the plate the most of the time but a small amount of the food did get in her stomach.

Cissy and Luco wolfed down the food as if they hadn't seen food for years, both also looked at the rest of the Bone's gang as if they would steal their food, this bothered Bones a bit and Booth too as they had seen this before in abused child.

When the food was gone and all was full, Bones and Booth took the kids with them to the hospital to a friend of Bones who was a doctor.

Luco was on Miner's hip and Cissy was hiding behind her sister.

"Okay we will take the boy first and then the young girl and last the oldest okay?" the doctor said

Bones nod but Luco start to cry as if he was in pain and hugged Miner so hard he nearly choked her.

He stop when Miner whispered something to him and the doctor could examined him in her room after a few moment the doctor come out with Luco.

"Young Luco here have a few bruises and welts nothing much that are new but he has many scar on his back, legs, arms and chest, he is also underweight very underweight I will give you a special diet and pills that he must take to get better and I will give you a list over the injuries he has. And now young Cissy if she would follow me." The doctor said.

The result of Cissy's exam was very much the same as Luco's.

"Okey the last one Miss Miner come on dear." The doctor said and took Miner in for an exam.

Minutes went by and after an hour Bones started to get worried and went to see what was taking so long, the site she saw when she opened the door was something that would give her nightmares for weeks.

Miner stood in only her underwear getting photographs by the doctor, what got Bones to scream a little was all the scars that Miner had all over her body she had burn marks all over her back that was still fresh just a day old or less scars covered scars, she had bruises all over her arms and one around the base of her neck like if someone had try to choke her some of the wounds had a yellow shade around them and yellow pus oozing out of them.

The doctor looked at Bones and smiles a small smile.

"No sign of rape or anything like that on either of them, but young Miner here has have a hard life she has the most scar, some infection and a small fever thanks to the infections." The doctor said and nods to Miner that she could take her cloths on again and go back out to her siblings.

Bones and the doctor talk about the kids and Bones got a list over the new diet the siblings needed and a list over the abuse they had suffer for.

When they come home to Bones the sibling looked around in awe so big it was and so luxury too!

"Minerva, you and Cissy can sleep in the room to the left and Luco can sleep in the room next yours okey?" Bones said

The kids nod.

"And tomorrow you three will meet another good friend of me while I will think about your schooling." She said and send the kids to bed.

So much had change from the morning she had got three wonderful kids and she had found out that her best friend was murdered, Bones needed someone to talk to about all this and the only one in her mind was Booth so she called him and told him about everything he just listen.


End file.
